The Shifu and Tigress's Tales
by Lao Shi
Summary: A collection of stories about the couple Shifu/Tigress.
1. Name

I own nothing of Kung Fu Panda and it characters.

This series will be several drabbles which will all be about my favorite pairing - Shifu/Tigress. They will contain scenes and characters from the tv series. Please google character's name if you haven't watch the series yet. Thanks for reading. And now, the first story:

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fluttering Finger Mindslip

"Okay… Point being, you do whatever I say."

As I dashed through the corridor to the Hall of Warriors, a voice which was somewhat familiar echoed from the hall. I immediately remember the owner of the voice. It was Taotie, the boar who was my fellow student under Master Oogway's teaching. But after his effort to steal the sacred orb, he was kicked out of Jade Palace by Master Oogway. The thought of Tigress and the four has to fight that machine maniac while having no memories scared me most. But to my surprise, when I braked myself in the front of the pool, all I could see was Taotie with the five stood obediently in the front of him.

Right after I shouted the boar's name, the Five all jumped at me. In that moment, I looked in Tigress's eyes and realized it was the eyes of a warrior who is looking at his enemy. My heart was stopped in for that second and it was the only thing they needed to pin me down. "What is the meaning of this?" I cried confusedly while looking at my students. Their eyes were all the same. Just when I thought this couldn't get worse, Tigress started talking…

"Save your breath, Shifuanidiot."

As my eyes opened widely, her voices rang in my mind for several times. _What did that darned boar put into Tigress's empty mind? Did Taotie brainwash the other four, too? _But after remembered who brainwashed the five really was, I sighed and looked at the gray boar who was acting like he was the boss.

"Well, Shifuanidiot, we meet at last... Again! Err… What are you waiting for? Start punching him, and stuff!"

I chuckled at Taotie who was nervously commanding the Five while being afraid of they may remember me. It was a funny sight until the boar yelled at Tigress…

"Kittypoo! At—"

"What did you just say, Taotie!?"

"Err…" The boar stopped commanding right after took a glance at my eyes which were properly full of killing intent. _What the hell did he tell my Tigress to make her actually believe in that ridiculous name!?_ The thought of Taotie humiliated Tigress by giving her that most ridiculous name caused me to lose all my reason.

"Stop this foolishness right now!"

As if that their bodies still remember my command, all of my students who were pinning me down released me and backed down. While shaking, Monkey was still trying to whisper with Mantis. "Why do we listen to him?" "I don't know. Is it because he kicked our ass last time!?"

"Taotie…" The scared boar startled up when I smiled at him. "Did you remember what happened the last time you made me angry this much, hmm?" Taotie swallowed and chuckled nervously at the thought of his first near death experience. Taotie stammered as he tried to stop his shaking. "W-What? It-It is just a name. You don't need to get that angry! Shifu… err…" Seeing the surprised look of the five, the gray boar stopped and couldn't call out the fake name.

"I don't give a fig about that stupid name you gave me. What I am asking you now is how you dare to give MY Tigress that name!?" I roared at the boar's not-so-brave-now face. Taotie started covering his whole body in sweat. But suddenly, it seems Taotie realized something in my words and started laughing. "MY Tigress? Hah! Why do you speak like you only care about how she was treated and don't even care about anything else? What was THAT? Is she your crush or something? Hahaha-" The boar stopped laughing halfway. "-haha... Can you please not break my other fang?" The older boar then flied out of the door with his son walked out of the hall and murmured "Lame."

"So, old man, can you tell us who we are?" Crane called me. All of them still sat down on the floor without moving. I walked to them while trying to explain "Okay. Let's start from the basic. You are called the Furious Five." "So my name is really Kittypoo?" Tigress interrupted me. "Don't ever mention that name again, Tigress!" I snarled at the tigress lady who just took a step back. "Okay, okay. You don't need to get so worked up!" As I looked in the frightened eyes of her, my anger immediately vanished. Just went I tried to calm Tigress down "Tigress. I-"

"Shifu, I got the clay!"

"_Of course! The panda!_" I sighed and spoke to my confused students who were staring at the stranger. "My students. It's okay. Just stay still and let Po uses the clay to cure your amnesia." "Wait? Did you just say clay?" Monkey questioned confusedly his head was hit by a panda hand full of clay "Not that rough! Po." I reminded the panda who just covered Mantis in the bowl. "Oops, sorry, Mantis."

As I felt my sleeve was pulled, I looked up and saw Tigress who was shaking. Many memories of she and me ran through my mind at that moment. The time when she was scared of thunder, the time when she was hurt and cling on my back… She was just like she always was, a tiger who was acting tough in front of others but still was a fragile girl inside. I smiled at her and ran my hand own her hand "Don't worry, Tigress. You are safe now." I turned to Po and asked him to give me some clay and started to apply clay on Tigress's head myself. "You will remember everything soon. Just closed your eyes and relax, Tigess."

As I continued to apply clay on Tigress's head, I could tell the more clay was applied, the more relaxed she became. Before her head was fully covered, she murmured happily. "I love you, Master Shifu."


	2. Forbidden

After a month long tedious trip to the capital, I finally got back to Jade Palace and my own mediating spot in front of the reflecting pool. In the case of Tong Fo, that panda must have to mess around with the hammer. There were some houses which were destroyed. Fortunately, all the farmers were out to enjoy the valley's festival so no one was hurt. But the cause of my strain wasn't the papers or the bureaucrats.

In the whole trip, the moment when I overheard on Tigress and Po said she had a crush on me haunted me continually. A part of me felt really happy and noticed my feeling for her, but at the same time, I felt guilty so much that I disgusted myself. I walked to the pool and snarled at my own reflection "_What have you done, Shifu? You failed both her and yourself."_ Then there was a loud thump noise which was followed by a shouting voice "Shifu! You are back!" It was the Dragon Warrior, Po.

"Yes. I am home." I smiled at Po who was running to me. _"Thank you, Po. I really appreciated some company right now."_ I thanked Po silently.

"How was the last month, Po?"

"It was awesome!" Po shouted "I totally kicked a lot of croc bandit's asses in the last month!"

"Excellence, the Chorh-Gom prison's guards must have praised you a lot." I happily replied to my proud Dragon Warrior. Then as always, he scratched his head, trying to find how to report the result to me. "I kind of forgot to tie them and they escaped. Hehe… Forgive me, Master." Po shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for my wrath.

"Po, your Kung Fu is already at a master level. All you need to do is concentrating. Give it your best next time." While giving advice to the panda, I walked to the place where Master Oogway's staff was exhibited.

"Master Shifu, is there something trouble you?" While being taken aback by Po's sudden question, I confusedly turned around and saw the concerned look on Po's face. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" I avoided the question.

"Oh, come on! Shifu! Normally, you would be so mad and yelled panda this, panda that right now!" Po pointed out. "And we all know you always gaze at the master Oogway's staff whenever you are bothered by something."

"Do I?" I asked, knowing it was true. Even now, I still longed for my master's advices. I couldn't figure what to do with my own feeling anymore. _If only master Oogway is here…_

"Master Shifu, please talk to me. Maybe I can help." Hearing Po's worried voice made me feel much more peaceful inside. Then I spoke to the Dragon Warrior. "Have you ever fallen in love with a girl you shouldn't have?"

"Ohhh, a forbidden love, huh? I love forbidden loves!" Po grinned excitedly but soon his smiled was vanished at the sight of my angry expression. "Uh… So you need an advice, right? Let's see if I got any." Then the panda was lost in thought before continued. "Oh. I know. My father once said when he was dating Scorpion! Love means no hesitating and regretting!"

My eyes widened with surprised. Those words brought a lot of memories. _Many years ago, at this same hall, when I doubted my love for Mei Ling, the infamous thief, I also asked my master for advice._

_"Master, what should I do?! I have fallen for Mei Ling and failed you…" _

_Master Oogway only chuckled at my question at that time. I was expecting him to get angry and kicked me out of the palace because I loved a thief who had stolen many national treasures. Then he asked me kindly. "Shifu, do you know what love is?"_

_"It-It is…" I stammered._

_"It means not hesitating, Shifu." The old master pointed his staff to my chest. "Just do what your heart tells you so you won't regret it."_

"The problem was within me." I murmured after finding the answer to my anxiety. Po lowered himself next to me, tried to hear what I just said "What is it, master Shifu?" I smiled at the confused panda "Thank you, Dragon Warrior. You helped me to find my peace again." Po gave me a weird look as I turned around and headed to my room without saying anything more.

"Master, please don't be all mystical and kung fu-ey again. Tell me what it is!"


	3. Most Important Person

"I am leaving tonight, Master Shifu." Tigress bowed down to me after told me her talk with master Mugan. I looked at the young tiger girl and sighed. "Do you really have to go, Tigress?"

"Sorry, master. But I want to devote myself to kung fu. I couldn't do that in here anymore." said Tigress. I could feel her voice is trembling. Knowing that leaving was hard for her as well, I decided not to try to stop her. I turned my back on her as I tried to keep my voice as composed as possible. "Tigress, if it is your will, then we won't stop you."

"Thank you, master Shifu." Tigress bowed to me then left the room. I looked around the room and sighed. "I guess I am all alone now." I could start to feel the lonely feeling that haunted me after Tai Lung's betray again.

* * *

I looked at Tigress who was standing near master Mugan's tank. Then I watched her as she came to me.

"Master Shifu."

"You must follow your own path, Tigress." I avoided making a contract with her eyes while trying to not let myself show any sadness. "But…" I raised my head and asked her one last time, even though I knew the answer. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, master."

"Then all I can say I, good luck." "_And goodbye, my dear Tigress." _All I could do was smiling so that it may soothe her sadness, even if it is just a little.

"Thank you." Tigress bowed to everyone and walked to master Mugan as quick as she could. "I am ready."

"Do you have anything more to say, masters of the Jade Palace?" Master Mugen called upon us.

"Tigress, please, don't go." Po said with a depressing voice. "Isn't this your home?"

"I told you, Po. I don't belong to this place anymore." Tigress still turned her back to us so that she couldn't see us and may changed her mind. And then, before I knew it, I started to walk to her side.

"Any words, master Shifu?"

"I…" I turned to look at the fish master then Tigress. Knowing this is my last chance to thank to Tigress for all she has done for me, I nodded. "Yes." Then I turned to face my students.

"Everyone, as you all knew. I had brought Tigress to this palace since she was five."

"What is he talking about?" Mantis jumped on Monkey's shoulder then asked confusedly.

"Before that, I was betrayed by my foster son, Tai Lung. At that time, even though I looked strong in the front of other, the true me was a bitter old man who was all alone. And then she came to my life like an angel without wings." I smiled at the sight of Tigress who startled at my comment.

"When we lived together, because of my anxiety, all I had done was being harsh on her and couldn't show my true feeling to her. I am proud of her and love her more than anything in this world."

Viper busted out in tear as the teary-eyed Crane hugged her. The other male masters stood still with their mouth hanged open.

"But even though I was harsh, she still cared for me dearly whenever I was sick or hurt. I am really glad I met her." I smiled as those memories with Tigress flooded back in my mind.

"And now, she will continue her own path and devote herself to kung fu even more. A master should have been proud of her and said "Good luck" to her…" I hung my head, my vision blurred with tears. "But I can't… If a student leaves, it will be just a student to a master. But to me, I will lose Tigress, the girl who always care for me, the girl who is my most important person." I wiped my tear and walked up to Tigress "Sorry, Tigress, I failed you. I don't want you to leave. Please stay where you were."

"What are you talking about, you old fool?" Master Mugan broke the silence. "This is disgusting. Your age is nearly three times than hers. Tigress, let's leave now." The fish waved her fin and command her retainers. But to her surprise, Po jumped to the front of them. "Sorry, master Mugan. I'm afraid the deal is off." The other four masters quickly followed Po and surrounded the fish master's group.

"What are you guys doing? Stop this at once." I shouted at the five masters but they didn't back up.

"Master, you actually thought we would let Tigress leave after you said all that?" Monkey snickered.

"You and Tigress should be true to yourselves more, master." Viper smiled at me.

"Master Shifu, can't you just act like normal and command her "Stay here, Tigress!"?" Mantis mimicked my voice.

"Master, I-" Crane tried to talk but he was interrupted by an angry growl.

"You fools, it was never your choice. Tigress is the one who will decide to stay or not. And she won't stay with a perverted old man who wants to rob the cradle, will she? Right, master Tigress?" The fish master turned her attention to Tigress who was standing silently.

* * *

_End of Shifu's POV_

Three months later…

"Mom, this is my inn." Crane, who is now the master of the Jade Palace proudly showed his "inn" to his mother. The older crane looked at the hall which was full of artifact excitedly. "Well, look at that. Oh! This place is wonderful!" Then all of Crane's employees ran up to him and said in harmony "Good afternoon, boss!"

"Oh, everybody is just how you described them." The crane lady whimpered to her son "But why are there only four? Where is the tiger girl? And where is Shy-Fu with his cute little nose?"

"They married and left a month ago, mom." Crane explained. "That is the painting of their wedding." The crane master pointed to a painting which was next to master Oogway's painting. A painting of a red panda who was standing on his staff and kissing his tiger wife. Both of them looked happily as they knew they would be always together.


	4. Drunken Master

On the day when Constable Hu got promoted and left the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace's masters threw a party which was truly the liveliest party in the Palace's history. Every master of the Jade Palace ate and drank to celebrate their freedom from Hu's rules. And surprisingly, even Shifu drank to his heart's content.

"Master Shifu, please stop drinking. You are drunk already." Viper pleaded.

"It's okay. We were free from that elephant's papers -hic- Just for today, I allow everyone to do whatever they want!" Shifu said as he hiccupped.

"Hell yeah, Shifu, let me pour your wine." Po shouted and picked a bottle of wine on the floor.

"Yes, panda, Pour it for me." Shifu raised his bowl as well. The other masters looked at the red panda and the panda nervously as they couldn't decide whether to join the pair or not. In the awkward atmosphere, Crane turned to Mantis and asked a random question which had just popped in his head.

"So, Mantis… How are things between you and your butterfly girlfriend?"

"Things are great! We went out on a date the day before yesterday." Mantis then told Monkey and Crane about his date joyfully. "…She even hugged then we flew on the way back!"

"Meh." The praying mantis frowned at Po who just interrupted him. "Was that your first time hugging, Mantis?" Po smirked.

"You sound pretty confident, Po. How are things with your girlfriend Lu-Shi?" Monkey snickered.

"Ah, we only kissed last week. And not to mention, Lu-Shi is the best girlfriend ever. She even gave me her mint Furious Five collector's edition!" Po bragged excitedly and made an arrogant face. No one in the hall noticed Shifu's ears twitched at the "best girlfriend" part.

"Sorry, Po, but my girlfriend is still the best. She gave me a scarf made of her own silk, and it is way better than some figures." Mantis boasted.

"Mantis, that is a little… gross." Po made a disgusted face. "Mine is clearly the best."

"No, mine." Mantis yelled.

"Mine!" Po shouted.

"Would you two stop arguing?!" After silencing his students, Shifu stood up. His face was red but no one knew if it was because of his rage or the wine. Then he raised his hand to his chest and spoke proudly. "The best girlfriend is mine."

"Huh?!" Everyone else in the hall's eyes widened.

"You-You have a girlfriend, master Shifu?" Crane stammered.

"Yes, I do. A glorious one it is at that!" Shifu smiled. "She is caring, loving, understanding, brave, strong…" The red panda continued his bragging. Meanwhile, Viper looked at Tigress's face worriedly.

"Tigress, are you okay? Your face is so red."

"Huh? Oh, I am fine. Don't worry."

Tigress smiled weakly at her friend. But her face only became redder and redder as Shifu bragged about his girlfriend "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my blue eyes on. Her yellow eyes are bright like the sun! And when she kissed me-"

"Shifu!" Tigress shouted and the old master stopped his bragging immediately. Everyone turned their attention to her and gave her weird looks except for Shifu. The red panda only smiled, walked over to his Tigress then fell on her lap. After some seconds of trying to understand what just happened, the rest of Furious Five and Zheng's eyes opened widely while their jaws dropped in unison. Po fainted.


End file.
